My silly romantic
by mokkitanstories
Summary: Yao was always the romantic one in their relationship. Although, Yao isn't like other romantics. Yao was a crazy romantic. His ways of romance is to let Kiku walk around town and making him look like a complete lunatic, not that he minded of course. AN: Valentine special! Sorry for this, it's a lame one I swear.


**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm back! Well not completely back. So as you can see, it's February 14, which means *drum rolls* VALENTINES DAY IS TODAY yey! And because I have no life and I do nothing but write and draw stuff, I decided to make a special one shot just for the sake of this day or whatever LOOL. ****As usual the pairing is my OTP. I was planning on making it UKUS but I have a much bigger project for that ship muahahahaha! Which won't be up until I actually start it. *SHAME***

**REMINDERS: Those that are_ italic _are foreign words and thoughts. I would be putting the English translations of the words below.**

**And for the readers of "Project Mayhem", I'm sorry for the delay. I'm experiencing a MASSIVE writer's block so please understand. I'm trying my best to think of something for it! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

Yao was always the romantic one in the relationship. Though he wasn't the romantic 'Francis' type. He was rather silly.. a silly Romantic.

Every special occassion he just does something unexpected and crazy. Like every year on their anniversary, Yao would just wake up so damn early just to make a really nice and perfect breakfast in bed for Kiku. And every year on Kiku's birthday, Yao sometimes surprises him with presents and flowers.

Not that Kiku minded of course. That's one of the many things he loves about Yao. Even if he makes Kiku walk around town like an idiot on Valentines day.

* * *

It was Valentines day morning. Kiku stirred as a bright light shone through the window. He wasn't really a morning person so he covered his face with his arm avoiding the light of the sun. He groaned feeling to warm from the sun's bright light. He rolled over to the other side hoping that Yao's body could block the heat of the sun.

Kiku grasped and felt nothing. Yao wasn't there. He opened his eyes slowly but closed them when the bright light blinded him. Again he opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the brightness. As he opened them fully, he saw no one there.

"Yao?" he called out softly.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, still feeling a bit drowzy. He yawned and looked around. Then his eyes widened. On the bed, rose petals were scattered everywhere.

"What is this?" Kiku picked up a petal and brought it close to see it fully. "Rose petals?"

Kiku wondered and looked around. There was no one inside the room but him. Then he remembered. Valentines Day. Of course. He smiled softly as he thought this was Yao's doing again. Kiku chuckled.

He glanced at something that caught his attention. A little pink note. "Oh, what is this?" he said and picking it up. It was indeed a note. He read the message, that was apparently handwritten and the handwritting looks very familiar.

_Good Morning Qīn'ài de,_

_Get out of bed, I made you breakfast_

_xx_

Kiku chuckled while reading the note. He got up, folded the note back in half and putting it inside his drawer.

He wants to keep small things like this. It is sentimental to him because, whenever he feels down or he and Yao had a fight, he would just look at some stuff Yao gave to him or shared with him and remember all the good memories. And for some reasons, the pain, anger and sadness would just go away. He got his dressing gown from a hanger and put it on as he walked to the dinning room.

There he found his breakfast the note was telling him. It was perfect, elegant in such a way.

"What have you made this time Yao?" Kiku said softly as he walked to the table and sat down. Steamed Rice, Tamagoyaki, Broiled Fish and a hot tea on the side. And beside a plate is another pink note.

Kiku picked it up again and read it, it has the same handwritting as the first one.

_Do you like what I have prepared for you?_

_I hope so, because you're just getting started_

_After breakfast, go get dressed and go to the conference room_

_xx_

"The conference room? Is there a world meeting?" Kiku sighed and wondered what this message meant. Why the conference room? He folded the note in half again and put it back down. Then he started eating.

After a very delicious breakfast, Kiku took the note again, stood up and proceeded back to the bedroom. He got dressed after putting the note in the drawer again, then he went out to head to the conference room.

* * *

Kiku went inside. The conference room was empty. '_Hey, what gives. Is he playing tricks on me this valentines day, or is it just April 1st?'_ Kiku thought. He walked further inside the room.

"No one here" he said. "I should probably go-"

"Kiku!"

Kiku turned around at the familiar voice that called him out.

"Alfred-san" Kiku smiled then blinked. "What are you doing here? Am I early for the world meeting?"

"What are you talking about Kiku?" Alfred laughed "What world meeting? Seriously, a meeting on Valentines day?"

_'Oh, so it wasn't April 1st, well that's a relief. But wait, if there was no world meeting then why did the note tell him to go here in the first place. Well, he is Yao. Yao with all the crazy idea of romance.'_

"Speaking of Valentines Day," Alfred started and handed Kiku a red rose.

"A-Alfred-san? You do know I'm dating Yao right?"

"Of course I do"

"Then why are you giving that to me?"

"Because Yao told me to,"

"Oh" Kiku blushed and took the rose. On the stem, there was a pink note tied onto it. On one side there was a mandarin character Kiku was familiar of.

_我_

Kiku blinked and read the message that was on the opposite side.

_Having fun so far?_

_I hope you aren't tired from walking because I wanted you to go to this flower shop,_

_I had bought another flower for you, you should pick it up_

_xx_

"A flower shop?" Kiku said, "What flower shop? There are tons around here"

"I know where that is, Yao told me to show you the way" Alfred grinned.

"Thank You"

Kiku followed Alfred to this flower shop the note was talking about. After they reached it, Alfred waved and bid Kiku goodbye then walked away. Kiku stared at the flower shop for a while.

He opened the door as the bell rang, announcing that the store has a customer.

The shop owner turned to Kiku and gave him a smile. "Anything you need sir?"

"Ah yes, uhmm" Kiku started. "I was going to pick up a flower here."

"Oh? Which one sir?"

"Uhm.. a single rose, apparently, like this" Kiku held out the first rose and showed it to the shop owner. The owner's expression brightened.

"Ah! Yes! You are that person Mr. Wang is talking about!" the owener said enthusiastically. "Wait here" she said and went to the back door.

Moments later she came back out holding a rose. The owner gave it to Kiku.

On the second rose was another note attached to it's stem. Kiku read it again, this time, on the first side of the note, there was a different character.

_爱_

Then he read the message.

_I bet you are wondering where this is going?_

_Have you eaten lunch yet? You should though, go to this Italian restaurant_

_You probably know it, since your friend owns the place, I already paid for your meal there._

_xx_

_'Italian restaurant? You mean that restaurant that Feliciano owns? The one five blocks away? I guess that's not so far, is it?'_

He better start now, he was already getting hungry, I mean, who wouldn't after just walking to the conference room from your house then walking down here to this very strange flower shop.

Kiku bowed and thanked the shop owner and started walking to that Italian restaurant.

* * *

Five blocks WAS a long walk. Well, it wasn't usually a long walk for him. But Kiku was tired and hungry. Oh Yao, this is not the Valentines day he wanted. He entered the restaurant and was first greeted by an old friend.

"Kiku!"

"Feliciano-kun, sorry to drop by, but.."

"I know, I know, your date already told me you were coming.. are you okay though?"

"Yes I'm fine" Kiku said panting slightly.

"Alright then, I'll show you to your table"

Feliciano lead Kiku to this nice table beside a large window.

"Wait here I'm going to get the food ready," Feliciano said walking away but suddenly turned back at Kiku again. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot"

Feliciano took something out of his pocket, a pink note. He gave it to Kiku before smiling and walking away.

Kiku blinked and read the message written on it.

_I hope the food is great there,_

_I won't know because I'm not fond of Western cuisine._

_Anyways after this, I want you to see the sunset._

_You know that tree right up our place? When we first had our date?_

_Yeah, go there after you eat okay, someone is waiting for you there._

_xx_

_PS: Sorry if I'm making you tired from walking around town. Don't worry, at the end of the day, it will all be worth it._

"It better be." Kiku said and smiled smugly.

While waiting for his food to arrive he thought of who might be waiting for him at that spot the note was talking about. He assumed it was Yao but, Yao was Yao and what he assumes ends up to be the opposite so there.

After Feliciano arrived with the food, Kiku began eating. It was delicious to be honest. He was so going to go back and eat here someday, but for now, he has to follow these notes' orders. The things he does for love, no matter how crazy it is.

Kiku finished eating his meal, feeling absolutely full. He took the two rose again and stared at it. He smiled. The roses looked so beautiful. He looked at the window and saw the sun was already setting.

"Oh yes! Sunset!" Kiku reminded himself and got up to leave. He thanked Feliciano for the meal and bid him goodbye.

Kiku has a long way to go. From here to that tree the note was talking about. So he started walking.

* * *

A few minutes later he finally arrived at the tree. There was no one there. "What?" Kiku said to himself and wondered. Wasn't he supposed to meet someone here? He reread the note again to make himself sure he read it right. It did said someone will be waiting for him here.

But where was the person?

Kiku sighed and sat down while leaning on the tree. He gazed up at the sun. Sunset. How beautiful. Kiku smiled while watching the sunset and looked around.

This place reminded him of so much. This place where he and Yao had their first date. He stood up and walked around the tree, looking for something. He stopped at looked at a part of the tree's trunk and there were familiar character engraved on it.

_'耀-菊'_

Kiku chuckled. It may be old fashioned but it reminds him of so many memories and promises he and Yao told each other. Kiku smiled as he traced the initials with his fingers. He turned and watched the sun set.

By the time the sun has completely gone down, Kiku remembered that there was someone was supposed to meet him here but there were still no signs of a person near. He sighed and leaned on the tree.

He twirled a rose with his fingers while waiting until a person arrived. "Sorry I'm late."

"Arthur-san!"

"Orders said that I should wait until the sun was down" he pulled something from his back. He was holding a rose similar to what Kiku had in his hand. Arthur handed it to Kiku and he gladly took it.

As expected, the rose had a note tied into it's stem.

_你_

Kiku smiled at the last rose. Putting these three roses together said 'I love you'. Even though it was just written on a piece of paper, still, it made Kiku melt. He could feel the warmth of each word written on it because it was written with love and by the person that loves him.

He continued reading the rest of the message.

_Wǒ ài nǐ, qīn'ài de  
_

_We've got reservations in this French restaurant owned by Francis_

_Don't be late, I'm waiting for you there._

_xxx_

_PS: I told Arthur to drive you there, since it is very far from where you are now and considering that it will take you forever to walk here. I don't want to wait long._

"Are you done? You don't want to be late do you?" Arthur said as walked to where he parked his car. Kiku followed.

* * *

After a short ride they finally arrived. Kiku thanked Arthur before getting out of the car and entering the grand restaurant.

"_Bonsoir monsieur_"

Kiku turned and saw a familiar French walking up to him. "Francis!" He bowed. "Good evening, I was just.. Yao told me that-"

"Ah, _oui_, shall I take you to your table?"

Kiku nodded. "Thank you"

Kiku followed Francis up the stairs. He wondered where Francis was taking him since the tables are down stairs. "Francis, where exactly are we?"

"This place has tables on the rooftop. It is more romantic, that way you can see everything from below and above. Street lights and the stars, _non_?"

They stopped in front of a door, which obviously leads to the rooftop. Francis turned the doorknob and opened the door. Kiku stepped out and tilted his head in confusion.

"I thought you said you had tables up here?"

"We do" Francis smiled.

"It's just that I reserved the rooftop just for us"

Kiku is surprised when he heard that voice suddenly spoke up. He turned and saw Yao dressed so.. Kiku can't describe it.

"I'll leave you two alone" said Francis as he closed the door behind Kiku.

Kiku slowly approached Yao, his head bowed down slightly to hide his blushing face. He held the three red rosed near his pounding chest.

"So, what do you think?"

Kiku looked up at Yao who held out a large bouquet of red roses. Kiku widened his eyes as Yao gave the bouquet to him. He flushed as he stared at the roses. They were beautiful. He glanced at Yao who was smiling. The smile is warm and caring. It was a special kind of smile. The smile that was only meant for Kiku and Kiku only.

"I didn't piss you off for making you walk around town did I?"

Kiku chuckled. "You did made me tired. And I don't know if it really is worth it."

"You didn't like what I did for you?" Yao pouted. "I planned this for a month!"

He laughed softly. Yao was always so cute when he was acting like a complete child. "Making me walk around town like an idiot is not something I want to do Yao"

Yao frowned. "So, you really don't like it?"

Kiku rolled his eyes and walked closer to Yao. He leaned closer and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He pulled back and smiled at Yao.

"I never said that I disliked it"

Yao smiled. "So, you enjoyed it?"

"Very tiring, yes, but I enjoyed everything. You planned it perfectly Yao" Kiku put the flowers down and threw himself on to Yao. He wrapped his arms around Yao's neck and hugged him tightly as Yao held him close.

"Happy Valentines Day Kiku" Yao said softly and pulled away slightly so he could face Kiku.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kiku's. Kiku gladly kissed him back. After a long, chaste kiss, they pulled back, their foreheads touching.

"I love you" Kiku said softly and kissed Yao once more.

Yao was the one who broke the kiss "I love you too" he replied then gave a small peck on Kiku's lips.

"If you had fun today, I'll do it again next year. And maybe pick farther destinations for you to walk"

Kiku rolled his eyes again and shook his head, grinning he said. "You are crazy!"

"Crazy only for you _Hái'ér_" both of them chuckled.

"You are such a silly romantic, you know that" Kiku smiled. He leaned closer again and kissed him.

"I'm your silly romantic."

* * *

**This fic is dedicated to those single person who doesn't have a life like me and prefer to sit inside their room and read stuff on Valentines Day.**

**WORDS:**

**_Qīn'ài de - _Darling**

**_Wǒ ài nǐ - _I love you**

**_Bonsoir monsieur - _Good evening sir**

**_oui - _Yes**

_**non -**_** No**

**_Hái'ér - _Babe**

**And I'm not sure if the characters are working so... the first is the Chinese character _Wo_, which means I. The second one is _Ai _which means love. The characters engraved on the tree is supposed to be _Yao-Kiku. _The last one is _Ni, _which means you.**

**So I guess that's that. And this fic is kinda cheesy and lame and all but you know, that's the way my mind works. Sorry if you didn't like it that much, especially "lame romantic" Yao. hahahahha**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY 3**


End file.
